


Knight in Red Armour

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, tfw u found your knight in shining armour in the worst of ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day Leo had found his knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Red Armour

**Author's Note:**

> today is leo's bday! so what better way to celebrate than to write him being saved by his princess.

 “Ugh…” Hisses spat through clenched teeth as Leo observed the Faceless around him. As confident as he was with his own capabilities, a part of him did crack the sense of doubt and fear he so ruthlessly loathed. One hand tightening the reins on his horse and left hand pressing the Brynhidr close to his chest, he scanned the area for any possible escape.  
  
 To his dismay, his chances of escape and living were thin, and the herd of Faceless was approaching closer.  
  
  _Damn it._ Curses splayed in his mind as a form of distraction and dissatisfaction. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ He signalled his horse to trot backwards, then forward, then left and right as the herd snarled at him like he was fresh meat ready to be torn apart.  
  
 He couldn’t die here. He wouldn’t.  
  
 Forcing a heavy gulp down a suddenly dry throat, Leo slowly released the rein and popped the tome open. He knew the only chance to escape was to create his escape. However, given the close proximity between them, the second prince also knew that the magic would hit both him and his horse as well.   
  
 His leg might get snared or pierced by the thick branches of his magic. He might never be able to walk or fight again.  
  
 Fury boiled along the fear that mockingly haunted his mind.   
  
 It was a risk. A terrible, horrifying risk.  
  
 But Leo also knew: it was a risk he’d rather take than to have his life being taken away by such lowlife monsters.  
  
 Another gulp scraping down his throat, Leo started casting the spell-  
  
  _THWACK!_  
  
 However, before the inevitable could happen, shock rendered him into silent stupor at the sight of a Faceless dropping forward to the ground.  
  
  _SPLITCH! THWACK-CRACK!_  
  
 Another and another and another plopped to the ground, unmoving and silent. It took him a couple of heartbeats, but Leo soon realized that javelins and arrows had pierced deep into the back of their heads. “What…” Like a fool he gaped, hands going limp and jaw dropped so low a fly could enter any minute.  
  
 However, it was because of his distraction that Leo didn’t realize the Faceless raising its arm right behind his head.  
  
 “I _WON’T_ ALLOW IT!”  
  
  _KRITCH!_ “AAA _AGRK-!_ ”  
  
 Everything happened all too fast for the prince. The first second, he heard a familiar voice that made his blood freeze momentarily. The next, bafflement rattled his body to hear such an ear-piercing shriek so close to his ears.  
  
 And after the seventh heartbeat, Leo felt his body being lifted up into the skies.  
  
 “H-HEY!” Panic slammed into him like a punch in the gut. Vision growing blurry from the wind, he started to fidget and wiggle himself free from whatever that was locking around his stomach-  
  
 “Are you alright, Prince Leo?”  
  
 Once again he froze to hear that voice he adored so much.  
  
 Apparently, being stupid was his theme for the day; arms tightly hugging the Brynhildr, he turned his head to the left and gawked at the owner of the voice.  
  
 His vision started to form single images. And after a few quick blinks, all Leo saw was the glorious, dashing shine of her smile.  
  
 Unbeknownst to his complete stupor, Hinoka let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank Gods I made it.” Right hand holding the reins on her pegasus, the Hoshidan princess gently tucked her other arm around his stomach, ensuring that he wouldn’t slip and fall from such a height. Caught in the heat of battle, Hinoka scanned the area, spotting a few more Faceless that was slowly decreasing in numbers, again bringing relief into her chest.  
  
 “We need to find a safe spot to land and help the others quick.” Giving a quick glance over her shoulder at the lance strapped at her back, Hinoka could feel her smile widen at the upcoming victory. “Hold on tight, Prince Leo!” Head facing forward, she looked at him. “This is going to be a…uh…”  
  
 Amidst the chaos that erupted blow, confusion actually slipped through once she saw such a bright shade of red in the prince’s face.  
  
 “Prince Leo?” Panic slithered in as well in worry that he might have gotten hurt. Signalling her pegasus to fly slower, Hinoka instinctively tugged him for a closer inspection.  
  
 In all honesty, she had done this many times to her siblings and retainers. And especially during the heat of battle, Hinoka rarely realized that her actions weren’t actually appropriate for some people.  
  
 And right now, Leo was ‘some people.’  
  
  _Gods…_ Her breath could practically be felt caressing the burning surface of his cheek. _Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods-!_  
  
 “Prince Leo?”  
  
 Despite the screaming and yelling that exploded below them, Leo could hear her and only her. With face now as bright as a tomato, he actually held a deep breath at the sound of her raspy, albeit silvery voice.  
  
  _Oh Gods…_ One thing for sure as their gazes locked, _Oh Gods…_ Leo was screwed to know that he had found his knight in shining armour.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> lmao happy bday u nerd


End file.
